My Friend Becomes My Husband
by babygirl1314
Summary: Can rouge control her powers or will they control her.will jean and logan ever come back or are they married.Read and find out.rate m for sex pregnant. scott and rouge
1. the anwser

My Friend Becomes My Husband

Charles Xavier was happy to say he had found a cure for Rouge's powers. Rouge the girl he got to know, and think of as his daughter for the past two years. But something was strange about her, it was going on her third year at the Xavier compound. She started growing into a wonderful, brilliant, beautiful young lady. She lost her country voice and spoken perfectly. At that thought the proffer heard someone saying something. When he open his eyes he saw it was rouge.

Is there something I can help you with Rouge , asked the professor.

Professor it isn't like u to blank out in a conversation is there something wrong, asked Rouge.

No its just that I was thinking of how you change over the years, how you seem more happy and how you brighten up a room when you com in, said the professor.

That's a nice thing to say but why did you say you found a cure for my powers before you started to daydream professor ask rouge.

Well I did Rouge all you have to do is focus your powers long enough so you can control them, said the professor.

Well when do u want to start professor I can start now if u want, said Rouge.

NO I think we should start in the morning ok Rouge, said the professor.

Ok , said Rouge.

Will rouge control her powers wait tell next time and you'll find out.


	2. the memories

_**Chapter 2 The memories **_

_**So rouge what did the professor want, asked Scott.**_

_**Well he was telling me my power of no one to one contact can be cured that's all, says rouge.**_

_**That's wonderful honey so when will you start to control your powers, asked Scott.**_

_**I don't know Scott but I'm going to start right in the morning okay, says rouge.**_

_**Okay, says Scott.**_

_**They kiss and say good night to each other. That night in rouge's dream she saw Cody looking into a fire. **_

_**What's wrong Cody what's with the fire, asks rouge.**_

_**You don't remember rouge this is apart of your memories you just tried to delete it but instead you set it on fire, said Cody.**_

_**But how did I do that Cody, asks rouge.**_

_**I don't know this is the part of you that you left be hide when you became one of those x-men now do you remember, asks Cody.**_

_**No I don't all I remember is meeting Logan, coming to the Xavier compound, and only the things that happened for these two years, says rouge.**_

_**Looks like your on your own then, said Cody.**_

_**What do you mean, asks rouge.**_

_**As Cody just walks away and doesn't look back.**_

_**Wait Cody answer me please someone help me, rouge screams.**_

_**The next thing rouge knows is that her and kitty's room is full of people .**_

_**Are you all right rouge, asks Scott.**_

_**No I am not I was dreaming or something, says rouge.**_

_**The professor comes in with a worried look on his face.**_

_**Rouge are u all right, asks the professor.**_

_**It looks like she had a bad dream says, kitty.**_

_**No it wasn't a dream it was like I was in my memories by most of them were gone, says rouge.**_

_**What do you mean rouge, asks the professor.**_

_**Professor what I mean is that I can't remember where I live, who my parents are, or the schools I went to before I came hear, says rouge.**_

_**Rouge let me look in your mind so I can see what's going on may be I can fix it, says the professor.**_

_**Okay professor, says rouge.**_

_**The professor puts his hands to rouge head then starts seeing what she was talking about.**_

_**Hello, the professor says.**_

_**Hello who are you, asks a young girl name Marie.**_

_**I am Charles Xavier and you would be, asks the professor.**_

_**I don't know how or what I am but Cody says I am something special.**_

_**Is your brother named Cody James, asks the professor.**_

_**Yes do you know him, asks the girl.**_

_**Well yes and I know who you are to but you are not his sister, says Charles.**_

_**Than what am I, asks the girl.**_

_**You are something more, says Charles.**_

_**What does that mean am I a freak, asks the little girl.**_

_**No to me you are my daughter and everything about you is special, says Charles.**_

_**Wow I am the little girl says as she cries in his arms and says thank you she blows him a kiss then leaves. Charles leaves rouge's mind .**_

_**Rouge do you remember who you are now, asks Charles.**_

_**Yes thank you but I don't know why I am crying.**_

_**Let's just say the little kid inside you didn't know who she was either, says the professor.**_

_**Thank you professor, says rouge.**_

_**You're welcome and another thing, says Charles.**_

_**Yes, says rouge. **_

_**We'll have two things to work on in the morning, Charles said.**_

_**Yes professor.**_

_**Do you know what the other thing he needs to work with rouge about. Review please.**_


	3. the controll

Chapter 3 The Controll

When rouge woke up she got her cloths went in the bath room, take a shower, put on her clothes. She than mad then breakfast for everyone for when they woke up. And went in the professor's office where the professor was waiting for her.

You can come in rouge you know you are all ways welcome, the professor said.

I know, says rouge as she runs up to the professor and hugs him.

What was that for, asks the professor.

I don't really know but I think it's something you said to me that really made me feel at home.

Oh all I said was that I thought of you as a daughter, says the professor.

Well thank you that is what I needed, rouge said.

What do you mean, the professor asks.

Well I mean I never really had a dad I did but he never did the things you do for me I know he wouldn't, said rouge.

Well than you are welcome rouge and lets start why don't we, Charles says.

Ok, says rouge.

Now rouge the first thing you must do is focus on the person in front in you okay, Charles said.

Okay, says rouge.

Rouge concentrate on the person in front of her skin started turning from pale white to just the skin color she was born with.

That's it rouge now open your eyes and touch me, Charles said.

I don't know professor, rouge says.

It'll be okay you trust me don't you, asks the professor.

Yes I trust you professor I just don't want to hurt you that's all, says rouge.

It'll be okay I promise, Charles said.

After Charles said that rouge touched Charles but she didn't drain him of his powers. She was so happy she gave Charles another hug.

So what's next professor, asked rouge.

Next rouge I need you to delete some of the memories you absorbed from others that you touched, Charles said.

I don't know professor won't I get hurt if I do that, asked rouge.

No you won't as long as I am here I won't let that happen. All you have to do is concentrate on the person's memories you want to delete. Okay rouge, said Charles.

Ok professor, rouge.

Rouge concentrated on the person's memories she wanted to delete. She had deleted four peoples and those people where the brotherhood member's memories she tried to delete more but her nose had started to bleed.

Rouge come back to me, said the professor.

Wow that was weird, says rouge.

What do you mean, asks the professor.

Well when I tried delete the next person someone in my head stopped me and I don't know why, rouge said.

Wow that is weird how bout we stop and pick up so where we left off around 4;00 today that way you can rest a little okay, Charles said.

Okay, said rouge.

After they ended their training rouge went back to her room and went to sleep. An hour later Scott came into rouge's room to see that she was sleep and her nose was bleeding so, he got a tissue and wiped her nose. Then he laid right next to her. When she woke up she saw to hands around her waist.

Um scott are you okay, asked rouge.

Yea its just you were sleep and you looked so cute I just couldn't help it, said scoot.

Oh its okay hold on what time is it, said rouge.

Its 3;59, said scott.

Oh no I only got one minute to go back to the professors office, said rouge.

Lets call kurt so he can teliport to to his office, says scott.

They call kurt and tell him what up then he teleports rouge to the professor's office.

Oh rouge you're here good you made it right on time, says charles.

I'm sorry for almost being late I had over slept, says rouge.

That's okay lets just bagin where we left of, says the professor.

Ok professor, says rouge.

I love this chapter don't you? Please review


	4. new powers

Chapter 4 New Powers

Rouge starts to concentrate on the first four x-men memories that she absorbed. It was getting a little hard for her to concentrate because of that one of her other mutant powers had awakened.

Professor what is happening. Why a I levitating, asking rouge.

Rouge I think one of your power just awakened, says the professor.

So what do I do now, asked rouge.

All you have to do is think that your are standing on the ground, the professor said.

When rouge started to think of the ground, the next thing she knows is that she is back on the ground, but things around her are still levitating in the air.

What do I do now professor, asked rouge.

Now do the same thing you did to get back on the ground but concentrate on the place you think the objects around you go, said the professor.

When rouge was done she and the objects where put back to were they belonged she had found out that her no one to one contact was fixed but she also had a new problem and that would be that four of her powers had awaked. And those would be that she could fly, use telekinesis, had super strength, and she had the ability to levitate.

So professor I have five powers now, asks rouge.

Yes rouge you have five powers, says the professor.

Okay can we discus them another time professor cause I'm getting kind of sleepy, says rouge

Okay but we'll have to talk about this to tomorrow okay rouge, said the professor.

Okay, said rouge.

Rouge had used one of her powers to talk to Scott.

*Hey Scott are you there*

Rouge is that you, Scott thought.

*Yea its me four of my powers just a woke*

That's great but how are you doing, Scott thought.

* I'm fine but I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go some where tomorrow*

Sure I do where did you have in mind, Scott asked in his thoughts.

*Well I'll tell you in the morning okay*

Okay, Scott thought.

Sorry about this chapter being short. But please review.


	5. the date

Chapter 5 The date

The next day when rogue woke up she put on a mini sky blue tank top, some think blue jeans, blue nylon pair of high hills, and her favorite black gloves. When rouge came down stair she saw Scott with and army blue pair of pants on, with a green shirt that said get to close to me and I will burn you, with black shoes.

Look good miss rouge said a voice to find out that it was Scott who had sneaked be hide rouge when she wasn't looking.

Hi rouge, said Scott.

Ah, rouge screamed.

Wow did I scare you my sweet rouge, asked Scott.

No, rouge said with a freaked out look on her face.

I'm sorry sweetie I just couldn't help it, said Scott.

Your mean, said rouge.

Ok I might be you still haven't told me where we are going, said scoot.

I want it to be a surprise, rouge.

Okay but it would be better if you just told me now, said Scott.

Scott lets just jet in your car and I'll tell you where to go okay, says rouge.

Okay, said Scott.

First you drive to the gave then make a left after that you drive until you get to m and k avenue, rouge said.

Okay, said Scott.

Scott drove all the way until they got to the ocean were there was a bench with food on it waiting for them.

What's this rouge, asked I thought we could have a romantic dinner by the ocean and watch as the sun goes down but if you don't want to I'll understand, says rouge.

No I want to butt I didn't no you would do thing for us,

said Scott.

Yea that's why I wanted it to be a surprise, rouge said.

You are the best you know that, Scott said.

Yea I know that's why you are to for being you, said rouge.

Aw thanks sweetie, Scott said as he kissed rouge passionately.

So what do you want to eat first, asked rouge.

Well what do you have in that basket of yours, asked scott.

Well I have chicken, fish with salt and pepper, cake for dessert, rice, champan, and soda, rouge said.

Well I'll have the fish, said scott.

Ok then I'll have the chicken. Do you want rice with your fish, asked rouge.

Yea a little not that much, said than we'll save the rest for later, said rouge.

Okay, said scott.

Oh look scott the sunmny is starting to go do isn't beautiful, asked rouge.

Not as beautiful as you, said scott.

Aw scott you are so sweet, said rouge.

Scott got a hold of rouges hand and said that this was an wonderful date.

Don't you mean first date, said rouge.

What do you mean, asked scott.

Well I wasn't able to touch you before and now I can and I must say I agree this was an wonderful date , said rouge.

So what do you want to do now rouge, asked scott.

Well the truth is this date isn't over yet , said rouge.

So where are we going next then, ask scott.

You'll have to wait and see, said rouge.

Okay, said scott.

Rouge and scott cleaned up their picnic then got back in to scott's car and made a left on park way avenue. Then a right on j and k , until they went all the way to a five star hotel.

So what are we going to do here, asked scott.

Oh you can image what we are going to do here, said rouge.

Scott started to imagen.*In scott's head * oh scott harder, faster, deeper. Yes, cried rouge.* Back in the really world.

Scott are you all right, asked rouge.

Yea, scott said with a smile on his face.

Okay than lets go in the hotel than, said rouge.

Okay, said scott.

They go into the hotel.

Did you like this chapter? Please review.


	6. the hotel night

Chapter 6 The Hotel Night

Excuse me mister can you check us in, asks rouge.

Yea sure, says the hotel attendant.

Thank you, says rouge.

You are welcome, says the hotel attendant.

Scott can you please get the bags out your car, asked rouge.

What bags, asked Scott with a surprised look on his face.

The ones I put in your car trunk last night, rouge said.

Okay, said Scott.

After the hotel attendant gave rouge her room key she told Scott what floor they were going to be on then left to go to their room.

Knock knock a sound came from the door.

Rouge looked out the peep hole to see that it was Scott that was knocking on the door.

Oh Scott come in, said rouge.

Wow this is one expensive suit, said Scott.

I know but doesn't it have a great view, asked rouge.

How could you tell, asked rouge.

Well I can see that we are on the very top floor, said Scott.

Oh well do you like it, asked rouge.

Yea I am just amazed you would do all this for us rouge, said Scott.

I would do anything for you Scott just name it, said rouge.

Well now that you mentioned it I had one thing in mind that we could do, said Scott with an evil grin on his face.

Okay and what might that be, asked rouge.

Just think about it, said Scott.

Oh yea I can think the same thing for you, said rouge.

Than we are on the right understanding, said Scott.

Yea we are, said rouge .

Than lets begin, said Scott with a can't wait look on his face.

But I have to go change into something nice first, said rouge.

You really don't have to

But I want to Scott, said rouge.

Okay, said Scott.

Thanks, said rouge.

She kissed Scott than went into the bathroom with some that was wrapped up in a bag. About five minutes later rouge came out the bath room with a drop dead hot red night gown on that show that she was half naked.

So what do you think Scott do I look hot or what, asked rouge.

You look very hot, said Scott.

Thank you. So do you want to start now, asked rouge.

Yea, said Scott.

After scoot said yea he kissed rouge on her lips so hard that they were starting to get bruised. Then he started to kiss her neck all the way until he got to her chest.

Please Scott stop teasing me and do me all ready, said rouge.

Okay than, said Scott.

After that scoot unbuttoned rouges top half on her night gown, then her bra. After that he got her nipples real hard than stared to suck on them.

Oh Scott, don't stop, screamed rouge.

I won't, said Scott.

Next he moved down kissing her navel, then he ripped of the bottom half of her night gown. Next he start to lick her pussy until it was all good and wet then put a finger inside her to cause her you moan a little. Then he added another finger causing rouge to moan a little louder. Next he put in third fingers causing her to scream.

Oh Scott go faster, said rouge.

What's the magic word, asked Scott.

Please go faster, said rouge.

Yea that's the word, said Scott.

Scoot took he fingers out than put himself into her and began to pump deeper, harder, and faster until they both came.

Wow Scott that was amazing, said rouge before she fell on the bed exhausted.

Yea I know I am, said Scott before he fell also.

An hour later they did it all over and again. Than woke up two hours later and heated up and ate the left over fish, chicken, and rice. And drunk the rest of their champion.

Did you like reading this chapter? Please review.


	7. the confessions

Chapter 7 The Confessions

Now Scott we should be getting back to the mansion by now right, asked rouge.

Yea, said Scott.

But did you like what happen last night Scott, asked rouge.

Yea I did. But the real question is did you rouge, said Scott.

Yea it was a amazing, said rouge as she blushed a deep red color.

Thank you, said Scott.

After Scott said that rouge even blushed a deeper red color.

Okay we really should be getting ready to go Scott, said rouge

Yea, said Scott.

Rouge and Scott made up their bed, tuck a shower and before they put on their clothes.

Scott you don't have to put on the clothes you had yesterday, said rouge.

Than what should I put on, asked Scott.

Put on this, said rouge.

Rouge handed Scott a black shirt that said did I say something to you, some blue jeans that fit him amazingly, and some new black shoes.

Thanks it is perfect, said Scott.

You are welcome, said rouge.

Rouge went into the bathroom with a blue colored bag and ten minute later came out with a blue evening dress with a black high heel shoes on.

Wow rouge you look amazing, said Scott.

Thank you , said rouge.

Okay what else do you have in those suit cases of yours, asked Scott.

Why don't you look before we leave, said rouge.

Okay, said Scott.

Scott looked in the suit case that had his name on it. He saw that there were yellow, black, green, red, and navy blue shirts, pants, and shoes in the suit case. Than looked back at rouge.

So scott did you like your …

Before rouge could finish her sentence scott came over to her and kissed her.

Thank you sweetie, scott said as he closed his suit case.

Rouge and scott went to the main lobby and gave back their room key. After that they went to scott's car.

That was in ireststing date right scott, asked rouge.

Right, said scott.

Rouge kissed scott. They arrive at the Xavier compound 15 minutes later to find a surprise waiting for them.

Did you enjoy this chapter? Please review.


	8. they return

Chapter 8 They Return

Rouge your back from your date that is good thought the professor.

*Thanks professor*

Oh and rouge I have some guest that are waiting for you and Scott in my office when you unpack please come and see who they are why don't you, thought the professor.

*Ok professor*

What was that about, asked Scott.

The professor says he has a surprise for me and you, said rouge.

Oh okay, said Scott.

Is there something wrong, asked rouge.

No it is nothing I feel like I know who it is, said Scott.

Oh maybe we should go unpack and just see who it is ourselves, said rouge.

Are you okay you sound mad, said Scott.

Oh its nothing I am just starting to get that same feeling that you are getting, said rouge.

Okay than lets just go unpack, said Scott.

They kissed they went into their own room.

So rouge how was your date, asked kitty as rouge walked into the room.

Oh it went great, said rouge.

Oh okay, said kitty.

I just have to unpack and go see what the professor wants, said rouge.

After rouge and Scott unpacked their clothes they both walked into the professors office and asked the professor who wanted to see them.

Why don't you turn around and see rouge, said Logan.

I missed you Scott, said jean.

Rouge and Scott turned around at the same time and said what are you doing here.

Well I promised to protect you so I came back, said Logan.

I don't need your help anymore, said rouge.

What do you mean rouge, said Logan.

Please stop calling me that my name is Marie not rouge hold on did a peace of my memories just come backed ask, Marie.

Yes it did Marie that is if I can call you that, said the professor.

Of course you can said, Marie.

Charles what does she mean a peace of her memories just came back asked Logan.

Yea, said jean.

You'll have to ask…

Before Charles could finish his sentence everyone in the mansion started to scream and say they were floating and asked why.

Rouge you have to keep your powers under control, said the professor.

But unfortunately rouge couldn't hear word he said and screamed as loud as she could.

What's going out professor, asked Scott while jean and Logan had a dumb look on their face.

What powers, asked jean and Logan.

That's right you two don't know about it yet, said Charles.

Know about what, asked jean.

Rouges has other powers and it looks like she can not control them well, said Scott.

What other powers does she have, asked Logan.

Well she can levitate, fly, has super, strength, and telekinesis, said Charles.

Did you like my story so fair. Please review and tell me about it.


	9. the memories come out

Chapter 9 The Memories come Out

You have to calm down Marie, said the professor.

Somebody help me, cried rogue as she went deep into her after she went into her subconscious every went back to where they belonged and everyone except Marie was on the ground.

Professor is rogue okay, asked Scott.

I don't know but Scott can you take Marie down to the infirmary can, asked the professor.

Sure thing, said Scott.

After Scott took rogue to the infirmary the professor started to explain to Jean and Logan what was going on with rouge.

So your saying she can't remember anything about her past or herself, said Jean.

Yes that is what I am saying, said Charles.

So how can we help, asked Logan.

Well you already did, said Charles.

What do you mean, asked Logan.

Well before you and Jean came back Marie didn't even know her own name but now she does so maybe with the help of every one here we can help her remember, said Charles in a worried tone.

Yea we'll help, said Logan, Jean, and everyone at the institute that heard the professor.

Professor we have a problem, said Scott.

What is I Scott, asked the professor through thought.

Rogue won't come out her mind, said Scott.

Okay I'll be there in a minute, said the professor.

Is there something wrong Logan and Jean said in unison.

I'm afraid wrong is stuck in her thoughts, said the professor.

What can we do, asked Jean.

Nothing right now just go unpack your clothes and get your kids settled in, said the professor.

How did you know, asked Jean.

You kept on thinking about if they would like this place or not that's how, said the professor.

Oh okay lets go Logan, said Jean.

After Logan and Jean left to go unpack their stuff and check on their kids. The professor went to check on rouge.

Well beast took her into the back to run some test and told me to stay here, said Scott.

Okay that's good , said the professor.

* In Rogue's subconscious *

Where am I, asked rogue.

Your in my home, said a little girl.

What do you mean, said rogue.

Well first off my name is Anna Marie but people call me rogue, said the little girl.

Hey that's weird people call me rogue to. Why do the call you rogue, asked rouge.

Well mostly I kind of am the opposite of a regular girl that's why, said the little girl.

Oh okay, said rouge.

About before you said I was in your house what did you mean, asked rogue.

Well the true is rogue I am you. I am the memories of you as a kid, said the little girl.

What, said rouge.

Yea I thought you would do something like that said the little girl.

I don't understand, said rogue.

Well maybe we can help, said two other girls that looked just like rouge.

Who are you two, asked rogue.

One girl stepped forward and said I am the you that was in middle school. Then the second girl step forward and I am the you that was in preschool.

But I thought that was her, rouge said as she pointed to the little girl in front of her.

No I am the you that was in elementary, said the girl.

Why don't you help me remember than, asked rouge.

I won't help you said both the preschool and elementary rogues.

But I will said the middle school rouge before she stepped in front of rogue and went into her body.

The next thing knew was that she was in the infirmary and Scott was holding her hand.

Hello handsome where you waiting for me to wake up, rouge said telepathically.

When everyone heard rogue say that they all rushed to the infirmary to see Scott and rogue hugging.

Sorry I have been on in a while I have been busy doing other things lately.

Did you like my story so far? Please review and tell me how it was.


	10. the pregnancies

Chapter 10 Pregnancies

How are you rogue, asked kitty.

I'm fine, said rogue.

Are you sure, asked Scott.

No my stomach hurts. But I do remember what my name is and what middle school I went to, said rogue.

Cool, said kitty.

So what middle school did you go to, asked jubilee.

I went to John C. middle school, said rogue.

Oh cool school , said jubilee.

Rogue u said your stomach hurt right, asked beast.

Yea why, asked rogue.

Well I believe I know why it hurts , says beast.

Please tell me, says rogue.

Okay, says beast.

You are pregnant, says beast.

What? How ? When, asked rogue in a panic.

Well on the how is when a man and a women love each other…

I know that I was talking about how am I pregnant when I am on the pill, asked rogue.

Well rogue you know when you use a condom you have a 75% percent chance not to get pregnant, but when you use birth control it is an 80 % percent chance, says beast.

Oh, can we talk about this alone but I want just jubilee, kitty, and jean with me please, rouge asked.

We will go, said Scott as he and everyone else except for jean, kitty and jubilee left.

So why did you want us to stay, asked jubilee.

Yea, said kitty.

Do want us to help you prepare for your baby, asked jean.

Yea that and I know that the three of you are also pregnant, said rogue.

How did you find out, asked jubilee.

Yea I want to know too, said kitty.

I just got here today so I want to know how you knew that way Logan won't know, said jean.

It was easy to find out you were pregnant jean because you kept looking at your stomach and smiling, said rogue.

Thanks for telling me, said jean.

I knew that you were pregnant kitty because you kept asking me to tell you a good baby name, and I couldn't figure out why you asked me until later that day, said rogue.

Wow you and the professor were the only ones that got the hint than, said kitty.

What about me rouge how did you know, asked jubilee.

Well I got the hint when I got sick in the morning and saw you coming out of the bathroom which I should have figured about myself that I was pregnant too, how can I be that stupid, said rogue as she started to cry.

Your not stupid, said jean.

Yea matter fact we could even tell you were pregnant, said jubilee.

Yea I thought you just had some of bobby's cooking, said kitty before her and rogue started to bust out laughing.

Hey that isn't nice, said jubilee.

Jubilee you have a southern act sense, said jean.

Yea we got it from rogue, said kitty.

You mean you can talk like that too, asked jean.

Yea when you live with Marie you learn to talk like she did, says jubilee.

Wow I like it, said jean.

Thanks, said rogue.

But girls I think we have a big problem, said rouge.

And what is that, asked the girls.

Well Logan, Scott, bobby, and pyro where listening to your conversation that's all, said rogue.

What!!!!!!!!, screamed the girls.

You guys get in here now, jean almost screamed.

Wow jean no need to scream, said kitty.

Well can you really blame her she is mad as hell, said jubilee.

I know, said kitty.

Marie are you okay, asked Scott.

No I am not I told you guys to go and…. And you didn't I feel betrayed to be honest, said rogue as she cried in Scott's arms.

Please don't cry Marie, Scott said as he tried to calm her down.

Hey rogue your powers, said jean.

Huh , said rogue.

You can control them now, said jubilee.

Wow you guys are right, said rogue.

You must needed some girl time that's all, said kitty.

Yea your right that must have been it, said rogue.

And one more thing you guys are skating on thin ice with us girls right now. said Marie.

One question for you girls, said pyro.

Well we owe them at least one question, said kitty.

Okay what's your question, said jubilee.

When were you girls going to tell us that all of you were pregnant, asked pyro.

Oh look at the time we have to go, said the girl before running all the way to rogue and kitty's room.

Oh no we are all in trouble, said kitty.

Yea what are we going to do and what are you doing Marie, asked jean.

Please review and find out. And sorry for the later chapter.


	11. runaway

Chapter 11 Runaway

What I am doing is giving you girls the suitcases I packed just in case this ever happened, said Marie.

Oh so you were ready for this moment, said jean.

Yea, so are you coming or not, asked Marie as she opened a hidden hole in the wall.

Yea I'm going, said jubilee.

Yea me too, said kitty.

How about you or would you rather stay here and talk to Logan about your secret, said Marie.

I'll go it's just I don't know if you have a suitcase for me, said jean.

Yea I do it was just incase you come back, said Marie.

Oh thank you, said jean.

You two stop getting buddy…. Buddy and lets go before they knock down the door, said jubilee when she heard banging on the door.

Okay said, Marie as she gave the girls their suitcases and they crawled through the wall and the opening closed.

When they got out of the wall they were in the city were a car was waiting for them.

What's this Marie, asked the girls.

It's a car I use to avoid people with but I haven't used it yet, said Marie.

Oh cool color, said jubilee.

You must really love the color black, said kitty.

Well yea now get in the car and hand me your suitcases, said Marie.

Okay, said the other girls.

Jean sat in the drivers seat, Marie sat in the passenger's seat, and kitty and jubilee sat in the back.

Marie told jean that they were going to the south for a little while.

*Back with the Boys*

Hey you guys stop knocking on that door, said Kurt as Mary the new mutant came out of his room with her shirt on backwards.

See you later Kurt, said Mary as she blow him a kiss.

Why should we, asked the guys getting madder.

Because they left half an hour ago, said Kurt.

And your just telling us now, said Logan.

Well at that time I had my hands full and it was worth it, said Kurt.

The guys just paused at what Kurt just told them it took a minute to figure out what he was talking about until a current mutant girl came back.

What's wrong Mary, asked Kurt.

Well I sort of left my bra I sorry, she said.

Oh no problem I rather have you naked anyways, Kurt said with a smile .

Oh Kurt your embracing me, she said as she blushed a deep shade of red.

I'll go look for, she said as she didn't want anyone to see her.

Wow Kurt didn't except that, said Logan.

But before he could say anything else Mary came back out.

Oh and Kurt I'm pregnant, she just blurted out and said.

Kurt stand there stunned.

Are you mad, she asked with a sad look on her face.

But Kurt just smiled.

Are you okay, she asked.

Hey I am but more importantly are you, he asked with a smile.

Yea but you seem happy, she said.

I am I'm happy your going to have my baby, he said.

Yay I thought you would be mad and yell at me, she as she started to cry.

I would never how about talk about what we are going to do for the baby to night okay, he said.

Yea sure, Mary said and kissed Kurt on the lips and walked back to her room.

What!

*Back with the Girls*

Wow we are almost there, said kitty.

Yea, said jean.

You lived in a lovely place Marie, said jubilee.

Okay girls we are going to my house it is only a block away and I want you guys to meet my twin sister, said Marie.

You have a twin, asked the girls.

Yea and she is a mutant just like us the only reason she didn't go to the Xavier compound and live there is because someone has to stay here and watch our house, said Marie.

Wow, said jubilee.

Is that the house, asked kitty.

Yea it is, said Marie.

Wow it's big, said jean.

Thanks, said Marie.

Can we go in, asked kitty.

Yea come on, Marie said.

After the girls got out the car and went into the house the other girls where amazed that Marie lived in a house big and fancy as a hotel on the inside.

Wow Marie cool house, said a familiar voice.

The girls jumped to see that it was Kurt be hide them.

Kurt what are you doing here, asked Marie.

Well I am here to tell you girls that I am going to be a father and that your boyfriends are worried sick about you, said Kurt.

Kurt don't worry we will be back in two and a half months but don't tell them, said the girls.

Okay but why did you girl runaway, Kurt asked.

Mostly because they betrayed us and we need some girl time to ourselves, said jubilee.

Okay but lets make a deal, said Kurt.

What kind of deal Kurt, asked jean.

The deal will be if you girls aren't back in two in a half month then I tell your boyfriends, said Kurt.

And if they are, said another familiar voice.

Sister!!!, screamed Marie in joy.

Well than we pretend that this never happened but I beg you to at least let them know where you girls were when you come back, said Kurt.

Okay, said the girls.

And oh yay one more thing the professor want to meet our sister over there, Kurt said.

He will when we get back, said Marie.

Ok, said Kurt as he teleported back to the Xavier compound.

Did you like this chapter. Please review and tell me.


	12. meet the sister

Chapter 12 Meet the sister

Wow you do like Marie, said kitty.

Thanks everyone sometimes people think I am her, said Marie's sister as she started to laugh.

Yea what's your name, asked jean.

Oh my name is amber, amber said.

Wow pretty name, said jubilee.

Thanks, me and Marie will show you girls to your room, said amber.

Oh thanks, said the girls.

*Back at the Compound*

I wonder where Marie and the other's have gone, said bobby.

Oh Kurt didn't tell you guys, asked a girl behind bobby.

Tell us what, asked the guys.

Oh nothing, Kurt said when he heard what Mary almost did.

What Kurt, asked Mary.

We can't tell them or they won't come back, Kurt whispered to Mary but the guys over heard.

What can't you tell us, asked Logan as mad as he could get.

Nothing, said Kurt.

Your hiding something, said pyro.

No I am not, said Kurt.

What should we do, Mary whispered to Kurt.

You two should tell us what's going on, said Logan.

We can't, said Mary.

Why not, said Scott.

Maybe this is your girlfriends left, Mary said out of anger.

What do you mean, asked the guys.

If you don't know then maybe they shouldn't come back, Mary said as she walked away in full anger .

Wait up Mary, Kurt said trying to keep up with his now angry girlfriend.

The guys just stood there in confusion to try to think of what they had done.

* Back with the Girls *

Wow Marie you and amber know how to make people feel like their at home, said jubilee.

Why thank you, said Marie.

Why don't we go to the far tomorrow, asked kitty.

Okay, said the girls.

Did you girls unpack your suitcases, asked amber.

Yea, said the girls.

Jean can you come and help me make dinner for everyone, asked amber.

Yea sure, said jean.

Hey amber where is Marie, asked kitty.

Oh she said she was tired so she went to take a nap, said amber as she cut the lettuce.

That doesn't sound bad at all I think I'll go take a nap too, said kitty.

What kind of day did you girls have, asked amber with a worried look on her face.

Well can we tell you tomorrow, asked jubilee.

Sure if you girls are that tired, said amber.

Believe me amber we are, said jean.

Wow then I can't wait until you girls tell me tomorrow, said amber.

If you want I can tell you now, said jean.

No I think I want to hear it from all of you, said amber.

When diner was done amber and jean went and got Marie, kitty and jubilee so they wouldn't sleep on an empty stomach. They finished eating they went and took a bath. When they finished taking a bath, Marie had on a black night grown with yellow dots, jean had a pink one with blue flowers on it, kitty had a purple one with red swirls, jubilee had a green one with white strips, and amber had a blue one smiley face sticking its tongue out at you.

The next day the girls blue dresses with a different face on each one of them.

Wow look they have the whip ride, said jubilee.

Yea 18 feet in the air drop and only tales seconds until you hit the ground at full speed, said kitty.

So here you girls are, said amber.

Are you girls just going to look at the ride on get on it, said Marie.

We will get on if you two get on with us, said jean.

Okay, said Marie and amber.

They all got onto the ride an were lifted up into the air and dropped four times until the ride stopped.

That was amazing, said jubilee.

The other girls just had to agree.

* One month later*

That was amazing, said Marie.

Yea I never went to a wet and wild amusement park before, said jubilee.

For real girl, asked kitty.

Yea my adopted parents would never let me, said jubilee.

Wow girl, said jean.

Hey has anyone seen amber lately, asked Marie.

No I wonder where she is, said kitty.

I think she went with some guy she meet at the carnival last month, said jubilee.

Man that carnival was fun I wish we could ride the whip again, said kitty.

Yea I might was fun but we didn't go to the mall for baby stuff, said jean.

I thought we talked about this jean if we don't go back to the Xavier compound Kurt will tell our boyfriends where we are they will come to get us and I don't really want to leave either, said Marie.

But what if we just stay mad at them, asked jean.

Kitty you want to answer this question, asked Marie.

Sure Marie I'll answer it, said kitty.

Thanks, said Marie.

No problem, said kitty.

Now jean if we stay mad and don't go back to the compound and our babies have mutant powers that we can't control than we are in trouble okay, said kitty.

Okay, said jean.

A car pulls up in the yard and drops off amber. Amber kisses the guy in the car good night.

Amber where have you been I have been worried about you , says Marie.

Sorry sis me and Alex must have lost track of time, amber says with a smile on her face.

Let me guest you guys did it more than once right, says jubilee.

How did you know it, asked amber.

I knew it because me and bobby used that excuse more than once when we did it, said jubilee with her face deep red.

Wow girl, said jean.

Get it girl, said kitty and Marie laughing.

Hey it wasn't bad the boy can make you want him to stay in you forever, said jubilee.

I know what you mean I love it when Scott fucks me, says Marie.

Why, asks amber.

Because when he goes in you it feels like your in heaven then when he does me hardcore I just can't take it I start to crave the pleasure and pain, says rogue.

I know what you mean it feels good when Logan is hard on and just shoves it in me, says jean.

What about you kitty, asks the girls.

Well pyro does me he does me so hard I just can't take the pain that I almost jump hi and ride his dick to I feel pleasure again, says kitty.

Wow girl that is just wow, says amber.

Hey where did Marie go, asked jubilee.

To her room I guest, says jean.

*ring…. Ring….. Ring Scott's cell phone goes*

Hell, says Scott.

Hello hottie can I come over to play, Marie says in a sexy voice.

Well of course if it's you, said Scott.

And that's the same for you, says Marie.

I miss you Marie I really do, says Scott.

I can't tell you where I am or if I'm coming back I just missed your voice that's all, says Marie.

I hope you come back , says Scott.

Well I have to go Scott, says Marie as she kisses Scott though the phone.

Bye than, says Scott,

The girls come in and see Marie crying on her bed.

What's wrong sis, asks amber.

I had to call him, I had hear his voice, said Marie as she cries into her pillow.

Sis if you don't want to be hear you don't have to, says amber.

No I want to be hear I am still mad at him I just is the things he would do for me and how he would hug me when I am sleeping, says Marie.

We all miss the little things they would do for us Marie, said jean.

Yea but what they did was not our blame it was their if they would have calmed down we would have told them we were pregnant and how long, said kitty.

What did you think of the story so far? Please review and tell me.


	13. the last month

Chapter 13 The last month

Well girls this is the last month that we are going to be here so how do you want to spend it, asks amber.

I know how about you finally bring that boyfriend of yours home and we have a fair well party, says jubilee.

Okay, says amber.

Who the hell left a pregnancy test in the bathroom, yells jean.

Amber are you pregnant, asks kitty.

Ok yea I am, says amber.

Does the father know, asks Marie with her hair sticking up.

Well good morning sleepy head, says amber.

No changing the subject does he know, asks Marie.

No he doesn't know, says amber.

Why haven't you told him yet, asks jean.

Ding dong ding dong the door bell goes and kitty goes and open it.

Well hello beautiful long time no see, says pyro.

What the hell did Kurt tell you where we were, asks kitty.

Of course not, said pyro as he followed kitty to the living room.

What the hell are you doing here, asked Marie.

Well you girls broke the deal, said Scott.

Hold up we made a deal with Kurt not you guys, says jean.

We didn't say all of you girls broke the deal, said Logan.

Hold up what do you mean, asked jubilee.

One of you called us and told us were you guys were, said bobby.

Wait one minute the only one who made a call was Marie last night, said kitty.

Yea but I saw her give her phone to…to …. To amber, said jubilee as the other girls looked at amber.

Yes I called them but for one reason, amber said.

And what reason is that, asked jean.

You all said you girls missed your boyfriends so I called them to come get you if you girls really wanted to go you should have told me, says amber as she cries and runs up stairs.

Sis wait, Scott let me go I will be right back , says Marie.

We are going with you the guys say. When they make it to amber's room they find her crying on her bed.

Amber please stop crying, jubilee said.

I can't you girls didn't want to be my friends anymore, says amber.

Amber look we will all ways be your friends like Marie will all ways be your twin sister nothing will change okay, says jean.

After the girls start to calm amber down a her boyfriend walks into her room.

Are you okay amber, Alex asks.

Its now or never amber, the girls tell her.

Okay uh Alex, amber says.

Yes sweetie, Alex says.

I am … kind of….pregnant for you, amber says.

Bro you okay, asks Scott.

Now why couldn't you girls do that, asks Logan.

You know what Logan after this baby comes you better hope I am In a good mode, says jean before she leaves the two love birds to talk.

What's that suppose to mean, asked Logan.

Oh you'll see, said jean.

Don't tell me you girls are still mad, says bobby.

No dear the moon won't come up that's why, jubilee said sarcastically.

You don't have to be mean, says pyro.

Fin we will tell you what we talked about yesterday, said kitty.

And what was that, asked Logan.

You guys amber, said amber and alex came out of her room.

Yea and how you guys are in bed, said marie.

All the guys were stunned .

Well all we got to say is you guys must be a beast and bed cause these girl like you for it, says amber.

Amber please shut up the girls say while their face is a deep…. Deep .. Deep red color blush.

Please review. And tell me how you like the story so far.


	14. last few days

Chapter 14 One last Day

Well that is true, said Marie.

After she said that amber went to one each of the guys ears and told them what happened.

What did you just tell them, asked kitty.

You'll see , said amber.

After amber said that they guys dragged their girlfriends to their room.

Scott what are you.. uh...stop…no

Scott started kissing hard on Marie's neck.

With every sexual sound she mad he would suck on her neck.

* with Logan and jean*

Stop…Logan… don…t….ah…ah..ah

You know how I like it jean

P…l…e…a…s…e ….stop

That's not it jean

Take … your… fingers… out

Logan took his fingers out and put his hard on dick inside jean.

No…not …that

Yes this jean

*with pyro and kitty*

So kitty you just want to ride me none stop right

Please …pyro… tell…me what you guys put in our drinks.

Not going to happen now come here.

Kitty walked to pyro's dick and started to suck.

That's it take it in.

Uh…ah…mmm…

When kitty was done licking and sucking pyro shoved his dick in her ass.

Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh………. Nnnnnnnoooooooo

* with bobby and jubilee*

Come on… ah….please… stop…nooooo

No can do if you talk about sex than you want it

No bobby what….. About the baby

Yes what a about the baby are you telling me your pregnant

Yes I am pregnant….ah………ah

Good cause I am done.

*in the living room with Alex and Amber*

Amber

Yes dear

What are we going to name our baby

I don't know

I thought about naming the baby after your mom if it's a girl and my dad if it's a boy

Me too but the other way aroud

*back with Scott and Marie*

No take it out. Scott….ah….uh….mmm…ah

Are you pregnant Marie

Ah…yes….ah…Scott…I…am…pregnant

Good girl now lets get you all cleaned up

* back with Logan and Jean*

Yes…… Logan… I'm …. pregnant

That a girl

Now that the boys got the girls to say that they were pregnant they are getting ready to go back to the compound.

Did you enjoy this chapter? Please review.


	15. last day

Chapter 15 last day

Why did you guys have to come here of all places, asked kitty.

Aw is my kitten exhausted asked pyro.

Yes thanks to you said kitty.

Has anyone seen Marie and jean I am worried said amber.

No I haven't said jubilee.

Me neither said kitty.

How bout you guys asked amber.

No we haven't seen them since yesterday said the guys.

* with Marie and jean *

Do you think they are worried Marie asked jean.

If I know my sister then yes they would be worried said Marie.

Wow is your sister that worried about you asked jean.

Yes she is said rogue.

Ooohhh look jean it's the whip said Marie.

Yea we haven't seen that ride since we first got on it said jean.

Yea I know right said Marie.

What are you doing asked jean.

I am calling the others to tell them to come here said Marie as she dialed her house number.

* with amber*

Amber honey your phone is ringing said Alex.

Oh thanks baby said amber as she took the phone.

Hello

*Amber its us*

Where are you guys

*We will tell you after we tell you this*

Okay tell me than

*We are at a ride that drops you from 18 feet in the air*

Oh my goodness you guys are at the whip amber said out loud

*Yes we are*

Amber handed the phone to jubilee

Wow were is it I have got to go on that ride again it was so much fun

*Well the trick part is we are in new York said jean*

How did you guys get from here to new York.

*We got Kurt to teleport us*

Okay the guys will get our cars and meet us there said jubilee

*Okay so how are you guys going to get here asked Marie*

Jubilee handed the phone to kitty and went and packed the girls things.

Same way you did said kitty

*Okay then bye see you here*

They said good bye the hanged up

* Off the Phone*

So how do you girls expect us to get to new York by driving asked Logan.

Well the thing is after me and Marie buy a car we give it a high speed make over so if we ever got in trouble or needed to leave some where in a hurry we would get to the place we needed to in a hour or 30 minutes depends on how fast we are going said amber.

Wow said everyone after amber stopped explaining how to get to new York in under ten minutes. So the girls called Kurt and had him take them to the fair in new York where the boys caught up with them five minutes later.

Hey there you guys are said jean as she went to Logan and hugged him.

This is our last day until its back to school and back to work said Marie.

Yea. Hey doesn't that whip ride look bigger than the one before asked amber.

Yea but that's the fun of it said kitty.

We lets get on said jubilee.

I hope it drops us faster then the other one said jean.

The girls got on the ride. And the ride took them two more feet in the air then dropped them about six times before it stopped the girls were all dizzy when they got off the ride.

So how was it asked the guys.

It was so funny I wish we could get back n it said kitty.

But sweetie we got to go back to the compound said pyro.

I know are you guys coming amber asked jean.

Yea but first me and Marie have a present for you guys said amber.

And what might that be Marie asked kitty.

Would you guys just follow us and find out said Marie.

They followed Marie and amber until them found ten new cars that had their names on it.

Hold on how is it that you two car a ford a big house buy new things just for your friends and other people and just be this nice, asked jubilee.

Well the truth is our family owns most of the south from the schools up to this fair and carnival said amber.

And all the companies even some of the summers and Anna companies said Marie.

So you guys spend your money wily nil like that said Logan.

No we just thought you guys would like the cars but if you don't we could always return them said amber and Marie in a sad voice.

No we like them said everyone.

Oh well okay lets head back to the Xavier compound then said Marie.

So they all got into their cars and headed back to the compound.

Sorry I haven't uploaded more chapters in a while I have been trying to get my other story caught up. Please review and tell me how you like the story so far.


	16. return to the xavier compound

Chapter 16 They Return

Welcome back said Charles.

Hello said amber and Alex.

Oh you guys must be Scott's and Marie's siblings welcome to the Xavier insatiate for the over whelmed gifted said Charles.

After everyone meet amber and Alex they should them were they will be staying. Alex would be sharing a room with Kurt and amber will be sharing a room Mary. When amber got to her new room Mary just ran up to her and hugged her.

Hello who are you asked amber.

I am Kurt's girlfriend Mary and I already know who you are said Mary.

Wow so how serious are you and him asked amber.

We are very serious and I am pregnant with his baby said Mary.

Wow how did he take it asked amber.

He took it great he was so happy said Mary.

Yea so was Alex said amber.

You are pregnant too that is wonderful said Mary.

Yea thanks so how far a long are you asked amber.

I am three and a half months, how about you asked Mary.

I am two and four weeks pregnant said Alex.

Both girls talked about their pregnancies as they unpacked ambers stuff and put the stuff up in the closets and dressers.

* with Kurt and Alex*

So I hear you are going to be a father said Kurt.

Yea I am I heard the same thing for you said Alex.

Yea so have you guys decided on a baby name yet asked Kurt.

No not yet she said she wants to know the gender of the child first that way we can name the baby that way said Alex.

Yea I can see that would be a good way said Kurt.

So how bout you any baby names yet asked Alex.

Yea some like Katie, Megan, or daffodil for the girls and Brian, Dalian, or Joseph for the boys said Kurt.

Cool names bro said Alex.

Thanks said Kurt.

* with rogue *

Um professor we have a problem said Marie in telekinesis.

What is it Marie asked the professor.

Jean just went into labor said Marie.

Oh my goodness I will tell Logan you girls take her to the infirmary said the professor.

Okay said Marie.

The professor told Logan what happened then told him to go straight to the infirmary. When Logan got there he found out that jean had already given birth to a

beautiful baby girl. They named her Tella Shanial Wolverine. She had jeans hair, Logan's eyes, and jeans smile all together they had a beautiful baby girl. When Logan and jean's other kids came to see their baby sister. After a long day Logan and jean went to their room and up the baby stuff.

Jean don't you think you should lay down asked Logan.

No I don't not and I am steal made at you said jean.

What you don't mean you miss being a way from here do you asked Logan.

Well me and the other girls where having fun we went to the mall and we helped Marie gain most of her memory back said jean.

Wait you girls did asked Logan.

Duh we did and we had fun doing it said jean.

How can you girl help her and we could not asked Logan.

It was easy we took her to all the schools in her old town. Then we went to the mall to have a little girls makeover. Next we went to the fair and rode all the rides we got our minds off of our problems and was starting to forgive you guys until you just came and ruined it for us said jean as she put on her night cloths feed her baby then went to bed. Logan stayed up late to understand what they did wrong and then he came up with a plan.

* Logan calls the guys*

Logan do you know what time it is said Scott.

Yea I do

Then dude don't call people at 4 am in the morning said pyro as he was about to hang up.

Don't you guys dare hang up on me

Why not Logan asked bobby.

Because our girls still haven't forgave us yet

What said the boys.

Yea rogue had got most of her memory back while they where in the south but it seems they had fun as they where getting her memory back.

So how are we going to get them to for give us asked pyro.

I have a plan said Logan.

Logan told the boys the plan the boys where unsure at the time about the plan but came to agree with it.

* off the phone*

Did you like this chapter? Please review and tell me how it was.


	17. a day to remember

Chapter 17 A day to remember

Okay guys you know the plan right asked Logan.

Yea we build the rides that was at the fair that

our girls liked riding said the guys.

Okay so lets build them said Logan.

Right said the guys.

Logan and Scott started to build the whip ride, candy stands, and Ferris wheel ride.

Bobby and Pyro started to build the roller coasters, the game stands, and petting zoo area.

And last Alex and Kurt started building the music stands, outside gift store areas, and snack and food areas.

* one month later*

Tella look at mommy said jean.

Tella just giggled at her mommy.

Awwww jean she is so cute said jubilee.

Yea I just cant wait until my baby is born said kitty.

I know what you mean kitty said Marie.

Wow cant you girls just enjoy being pregnant said amber.

No! because I am getting sick of waking up early in the morning to throw up said kitty.

Well I can agree with you there said Mary as she walked in the room were the girls where talking.

We thought you were happy being pregnant for Kurt said the girls.

Don't get me wrong but I am happy just sick of being pregnant it feels like this baby is never going to come said Mary.

I know what you mean but time fly's by fast said jean as she put Tella in her crib.

You can say that because you don't have to worry about going through this anytime soon or again said the girls.

That is true but don't forget this is my three child and I had 24 months all together if you put the months I went throw all the pain said jean.

Oh yea your right we are so sorry jean said Marie.

Yea said Mary, kitty, jubilee.

That's okay we all are still friends and nothing will change that said jean.

Aw thanks jean said the girls as they ran up to her and hugged her.

No problem and don't forget that I will be here for you if you need me said jean.

And will be here for you if you need anything said the girls as they hugged again.

* two months later *

Logan were are you jean asked looking around in there room.

Logan ran in the room.

Right here honey said Logan.

Are you alright asked jean.

Why would you ask that jean asked Logan.

Because you have been acting strange over the last three months and your freaking me out said jean.

I am so sorry baby I didn't mean to freak you out honestly said Logan.

Than what have you been up to asked jean.

That's a surprise said Logan with a smile that freaked jean out even more.

* later with kitty and pyro*

For really pyro what have you guys been up to asked kitty.

When the time comes you will see said pyro.

I hate when you do that said kitty.

Do what asked pyro.

When you keep stuff from me said kitty about to cry.

No baby don't cry I am not keeping something from you I am just trying to give you a nice surprise said pyro.

Okay. Are you sure that I am going to like it asks kitty.

Yes I am sure you are going to like it baby said pyro.

Okay said kitty as she smiled and gave pyro a big hug.

* with Marie and Scott*

Scott what are you guys up to asked Marie.

Nothing that you won't like Marie I promise said Scott.

Scott please tell me you know I cant wait if it is a surprise I start to freak said Marie.

I know but with the gift that we are giving you girls you will be very happy with it said Scott.

I don't know Scott said Marie.

Just trust me sweetie said Scott.

Okay Scott but I just don't want you to do something that will end up making me hate you said Marie.

I promise that you won't hate after you see it okay Marie said Scott.

Okay Scott said Marie in a curious way.

* with jubilee and bobby*

What is up with you bobby asked jubilee.

Nothing sweet heart said bobby.

Than why have you been avoiding me asked jubilee.

I have not been avoiding you sweetheart said bobby.

Than tell me why you came in so late last night or the reason I haven't seen you since jean gave birth to Tella said jubilee.

Me and the guys are just working on a surprise for you girls to make you happy said bobby.

I am happy bobby when I am with you but I am not happy right now so until you tell me what is going on I am going to sleep in kitty and Marie's room tonight and every night until you tell me what's going on with you guys said jubilee as she walked out the door.

* with Alex and amber*

Alex what is up asked amber.

Up with what asked Alex.

Up with you guys every time the girls want to talk to you guys or ask you a question you guys go up and disappear said amber.

We have just been working said Alex.

Alex what is more important to you guys working or being with us asked amber.

Being with you of course said Alex.

No it is not if that were true you would be with me every day but instead you go run off somewhere with the guys and I am on the verge of crying here said amber as she opened the door.

Amber please don't go said Alex.

Alex I have to said amber.

…

But if and when the Alex I meet at the fair comes back please call me but until then don't said amber running into her sister's room.

* with the guys and Mary*

Why are the jubilee acting like that Mary asked bobby.

Well you guys have put more time into making them a surprise then spending with them said Mary.

Yea but we are doing this out of love said pyro.

I know but right now they are pregnant if I didn't know what Kurt was doing for me I would flip out and go so sad that I could now look at him anymore said Mary.

Wow so being pregnant that are like that said Scott.

Yea said Mary.

But jean isn't pregnant anymore so that doesn't explain why she is acting like this said Logan.

Yes it does after a girl gives birth their emotions get the best of them during and after being pregnant said Mary.

Oh said the guys.

So are you mad at Kurt for not telling you asked the guys.

Hell yea I might leave tonight to go to a place were I feel safe the come back later on tonight said Mary as she left the yard.

Mary had went to her car, got in and started to back out down the drive way. She got to the gate and put in a pass code the just kept driving until she was at the beach.

* later that night in Mary's room*

Mary walked into the room and turned on the light to see that Kurt was up waiting for her.

What are you doing her asked Mary.

I was worried and came looking for you said Kurt.

Well you see there is nothing to be worried about said Mary.

Why did you leave Mary asked Kurt.

What are you talking about leave I just drove around the corner said Mary.

It toke you twelve hours to drive around the corner and back asked Kurt as he got off Mary's bed and walked over to her.

Well I did go see the ocean at sun down it was beautiful said Mary nervously.

So you where at the beach until sun down that happened over six hours ago asked Kurt getting mad.

Yea but I met up with an old friend that actually cared for me said Mary.

How can you say that I don't care for you said Kurt.

Because you don't said Mary.

I do said Kurt.

Well you have a weird way to show it said Mary.

What do you mean said Kurt.

What I mean Kurt is I am just like my friends I get sad when your not by my side I feel alone I feel like you don't care about me which makes me cry I don't even know if you under stand what I am saying said Mary about to cry.

Of course I do and I am sorry I made you feel that way said Kurt.

That's okay just don't ever do that again said Mary with a happy smile.

Okay said Kurt smiling back at her .

* one and an half moth later*

Are you girls ready to see your surprise asked the guys.

Yea said the girls.

The guys moved their hands from the girl's faces.

What in the world is this asked jean.

Well we saw how happy you girls were on the rides back in new York and decided to build the rides that you girls liked the best here said Logan.

You have got to be kidding me said Marie

No we are not said Scott.

Oh my goodness they build it said kitty.

Pyro just smiled at kitty's happiness.

What are you talking about kitty asked jubilee until she saw the whip ride and almost cried.

So what do you girls think asked bobby.

This is so cool said amber in excitement

So do you girls forgive us asked Alex.

More than forgive said the girls.

Huh said the guys.

Oh you guys will see later on a your surprise the girls giggled.

Kurt and Mary where on the far side of the Xavier fair.

Oh my gosh Kurt what is this asked Mary.

It's a present for you said Kurt.

Should I open it asked Mary.

Yes Mary open it said Kurt.

Mary had opened her present to find a ten carrot diamond engagement ring with a twenty carrot diamond necklace inside the small box.

Oh my Kurt please tell me you didn't said Mary.

But of course I did I love you Mary and I don't want you to ever forget it with this necklace and with this ring I will always be with you said Kurt.

Oh thank you Kurt said Mary.

Oh and there is one question I want to ask you Mary said Kurt.

What is it said Mary.

Kurt got down on one nee and said

Will you marry me Mary asked Kurt.

Of course I will said Mary.

Did you like the chapter? Please review and tell me.

Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while I have been very busy.


End file.
